blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kat/Wolfsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dawnmist~ (talk) 15:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I would love you to make art of me!! :D ~Katwolfie~ 21:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Hey hey hey Shimmy, I love treeckos too! And I have a weird obsession with geckos......... Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) HI Shimmy, sorry I had to leave the chat without returning. When I tried to log back into a computer it said that I used up my daily time on my card. 02:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Shoot. I think I just exploded from overload of fangirling. O////O Iggy, why you so adorable? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) XSilverwindx (talk) 10:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey Shimmy, do you play a musical instrument? Echoleaf44 (talk) 09:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Now I finally understand what your username actually means xD XSilverwindx (talk) 18:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Can I have Lelouch?........(sorry Silvy) Echoleaf44 (talk) 01:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know... But for one creepy moment when I first saw it, I was thinking of Gaius from Merlin xD I know better now. XSilverwindx (talk) 15:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure you can join! Im going to get it a little more organised tomorrow. ~Katwolfie~ 22:59, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfid Thank you so much!! :D Is it the Y Pokemon?? It looks AMAZING!! And I love how ya added Diva. It's what I was born for. :D`~Katwolfie~ 18:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Shimmy, do you still believe in SunnyXBramble? --Kat-- Hey Kat, wiki chat? :)GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 02:54, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Shimmy, come back! Hey Shimmy, Royalship, Gayship, whatever-floats-your boat XD I made a picture of ya. :D xD It's fine. I'm crying too right now because I feel like I'm dying~ It hurts to breathe and swallow and I have no idea what's happening but I assume it's something to do with pms... I'm feeling oddly cheerful right now (I have a strange feeling that it's because of the Sgt Frog opening) but I'm guessing that in a few minutes time I'll either be raging or crying in a fetal position on my bed. I'm sorry for giving you all of this uneccessary information but none of my school friends are available on fb chat and it makes me feel better to talk about it ;P This is one of the few situations where eating doesn't help at all and that's starting to make me sad. XSilverwindx (talk) 13:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) xD This is why I like talking to people about it~ They make me laugh which hurts sometimes but laughing is good. It's times like these where I think that being a girl totally sucks. Guys have it waaay too easy =.= Oh! And I was right about me crying in a fetal position on my bed after I posted. My brother walked into the room and I swear he thought that I had rabies or something because I was rolling around tearing at my duvet... He seems to also think that doing a four day expedition carrying around 50kg+ whilst walking for ages and getting thousands of bug bites is even comparable to what I'm going through. Cute. XSilverwindx (talk) 14:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Girls are so badass. My Mum actually told me to watch anime to take my mind off it and forced my brother to bring me chocolate. I love her. XSilverwindx (talk) 14:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) My friend told me yesterday that looking through the period tag on tumblr makes her feel better xD I found out that cramps had something to do with your uterus contracting and cutting off the blood supply... Apparently it's like the uterus is trying to kill itself ;P XSilverwindx (talk) 15:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I think it's just the posts about everyone else's experience and you just sit there laughing and thinking... 'Yeah! Me too!' or 'damn, I wish I had a guy friend who was that considerate'. I'm not sure if they've noticed but girls actually grow hairs too~ Yay. Something else to think about. Not to mention we have to go through childbirth if we ever want to reproduce >.> And now I'm out of chocolate D; XSilverwindx (talk) 15:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Females are like Male Version 3.1 or something~ I'm being reminded about that FMA episode when a woman is giving birth and Ed is all like: "Mothers are amazing. A woman can bring a new life into the world when alchemy has been unable to do so after researching for hundreds of years." or something like that and all that I'm thinking is, hell yeah! I'm actually considering giving my soul away for more chocolate. That's going to be my wish. Seriously. XSilverwindx (talk) 15:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) O_O I feel so horrible. I'm drawing TallXBark as wolves. *dies* TALLXBARK FOREVER: Here shimmy from our private chat :3 hope you like itMossywashere (talk) 22:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Mossy D; Maybe it's because you're secretly a guy who acts/looks girly and you never actually knew... ;) Anyhoo~ Antagonists are mostly some my favourite characters in books, anime not so much since they normally do such a good job in making people dislike them ;P Other than a few others like KnB (I don't even know why I like it so don't ask) and Durarara where Izaya is probably the most interesting character of them all. //whispers The bishies are too much, you can't help but love them. But yeah, I love your drawings so much ;3 XSilverwindx (talk) 00:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) want to chat with me and hawksky? My last day available for a while. Shimmy, have you seen Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged? Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 01:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I made this for you. I don't exactly know Bakura literally, but I made it anyway. :3 Embrace the Hydreigon. Dude, I can't get Flygon out of my mind. ~Katwolfie~ 00:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC)Kat *nosebleed o///o he's soo cute =3= I actually had a Chespin for a starter, I named her Elenore. BTW will u go see this movie? I don't think it's that far from you. ▶ Puella Magi Madoka Magica Movie 3 Rebellion Trailers colorful & your silver garden / english sub - YouTube ~Mossy .*applause* Don't be sorry. XSilverwindx (talk) 18:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry u can't come :'< It would be awesome to see you... I'm goonna cry an ocean with this movie! U WON'T BEILIVE WHAT THEY DID TO HOMURA!!!! ~Mossy GLOBBIT SHIMMY. WHY U SO GOOD AT POKEMON. I NOWREGRET GETTING A DELPHOX ;-; Oh, and Merry Christmas XP~ Mossy Sure, can you nickname it Vixen please? I'm going to start drawing our Meowstic as a gijinka. The first word that comes to mind for my Meowstic is "Lolita. GIVE HER A LOLITA!" ~Mossy HEY OL' BUDDY OL' PAL. I'm WONDERTRADING and it's WONDERFUL. ~Katwolfie~ 21:08, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Kat OMG I'M WATCHING A CLIP FROM FAIRY TAIL AND THE MALE MEOWSTIC IS ACTING EXACTLLY LIKE HAPPY. LOOK XD Fairy Tail Part 5 - Meet Wendy and Carla! - YouTube ~Mossy Lineart of my Meowstic as a gijinka cuz I'm too lazy to color it :3 OMIGAWD I'm crying on how awesome you made her ;u; Aracelis is actually really mean though, the tsundere meter broke when I pointed it at her o.o. Special Fact: she's blind (i was watching too much avatar...)~Mossy Lumina is actually 23 :3 Yes she's small, but she's not as small as Aracelis. I guess she's kina like Rapunzel, but she acts like Fabiola from Black Lagoon too (the anime of GI Joe, it's awesome owo). ~Mossy Your characters are beautifully weird. Only Riley can wear a scarff that gracefully. u-u ~Mossy I don't think I've seen Dachi-nim before that picture XP. But trust me I have wierd characters. I made a character that's a COMPUTER VIRUS O.O ~Mossy I don't think so? What is it? ~Mossy Hey, I really like your drawings! :) Sun-for-Two (talk) 14:57, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I read the first chapter of Kagerou Days, Ene is a moe troll :P ~Mossy It's okay, I'm reading it ^w^ ~Mossy Oh, that's awesome! I just left a comment on your page! Sun-for-Two (talk) 20:03, February 2, 2014 (UTC) -////- Kare wa totemo kawaiidesu...-3- Why does he remind me of Grell lol~ Mossy Hello my wonderfully random friend! It is I, Selena, ruler of the Rabid Fangirls kingdom and former husband of Henry from Fire Emblem Fantasy. Let me know when you want to chat on my wiki. ;) DavidTennantismyAngel (talk) 08:41, December 27, 2014 (UTC)Selena Hello, old friend. :) DavidTennantismyAngel (talk) 06:23, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Selena